Ice Cold
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: "You're ice cold, you know that, Jean?" you glared. He laughed – apparently he found you funny. - Jean/Reader


**Say pal, Agent-Pumpkin here, here with another lovely Jean/Reader fic (or, "lovely" based on the positive feedback my story before this one received, sorry if that sounds arrogant or something). But I REALLy wanted to write more; I'm also working on an incredibly crude drawing of Jean, so that should be enjoyment for everyone too (not, but you will at least appreciate the badness, I guess?). So anyhow, since it's getting' chilly out here in England, I decided a Winter-themed story would be lovely to work on for a while. Again, no plot; just lovely Jean/Reader... crap. Yay. **

**Also, sorry to be a downer, but for this particular fic, Marco's not alive . I mean, it won't be discussed at all, but just to explain his absence and the apparent "neediness" (hopefully it's not too much, just small implications is all I'm going for) of Jean. **

**Anyhow, please tell me what'cha thought down in the comments; I'd like to thank everybody on my previous fic for commenting and faving that one, it means a great deal to me. Really. **

**X x**

You couldn't help but shiver; not even your thick military jacket was enough to keep your body warm. Water was managing to seep through your boots, despite the thick soles on them, the mounds upon mounds of ice melting at a break-neck pace. Yet none of it seemed to be shifting. It was clearly dissolving... dripping away into non-existence... and yet everybody was still slipping over and staggering about the training yards. You held your silence smartly, not wanting to attract the commander's attention.

"Dismissed!" he suddenly boomed, his voice stretching across the snow-and-ice covered land like wildfire. When most of the soldiers (including you) looked confused or surprised, the general spoke up once more. "Normally, we would proceed without concern... but many soldiers have suffered accidents – some serious. Whether this is down to you being **useless shitheads,** or the weather, I am not yet sure, but I'm not taking any risks. We leave for a mock expedition next week, the last thing we need is more causalities." the intimidating man snapped. Due to his harsh attitude ,you didn't dare voice your appreciation but deep inside, you could only count your lucky stars. If not for the expedition, those soldiers would have suffered in vain, from minor injuries or otherwise. Still, you – among others – were surprised that Shadis had actually allowed you to take the day off as such. Meanwhile, the tall man surveyed the crowd for any glimpse of happiness or relief; he'd crush it and make them clean out the horse stables for a whole month. Thankfully enough, you "shitheads" were smarter than that – not even a half-smile was cracked. With a sudden gesture, soldiers began to file out, long lines of men and women leaving the training yard and heading back to the mess-halls and dorms.

You felt a tap on your shoulder as you began to join the others leaving, only to turn your head and see arrogance.

"Kirschtein," you mumbled in acknowledgement, nodding your head to which he responded to with a nod of his own. You stared at each other for a moment in tense silence before being screamed at to move by the other freezing soldiers behind them – namely Connie.

"Can you guys move, we're freezing our-!"

"All right, all right!" snapped Jean. Unbeknownst to him, you had scuttled off a while ago, embarrassed about being called out. The man growled slightly before making his way after you with a business-like stride, hasty and near-desperate to reach your side once more. You were the only one he had to talk to on a regular basis and it was becoming ridiculous as to how much he found himself hanging on your words. To think of it... Jean Kirschtein, waiting for a girl. The thought was enough to turn his stomach slightly as he rubbed his chin in a self-aware state of minor disgust.

"Thanks for waiting up, [First]." he hissed once he reached your side once more. You flashed him a grin, sarcastic and mocking, but said nothing; you didn't need to. Your expression was enough.

The pair of you made your way to the tables you ate at, sitting beside on another in a curious silence as you watched more soldiers file in and sit at respective tables; you also noticed Jean's eyes follow a particular black-haired girl. You knew her as Mikasa, a true prodigy to mankind, and Jean had harboured a rather large crush on her... it had worn off now, but there was always a pang of something in his honey-brown eyes whenever she went by. Hesitantly, you touched your hand to his shoulder, earning his attention before he hung his head slightly, knowing he'd been caught.

"It's okay," you muttered, though you weren't quite sure why you'd decided to speak up in the first place. The brown-haired lad looked at you, staring intensely, before tearing his gaze away and mumbling a stray "thank you..." of meek gratitude. Sensing the conversation needed to move on (preferably to a lighter and less painful topic), you tactfully swapped topics.

"So, how are we going to spend the day?"

Jean glanced at you from the corner of his eye before his usual trade-mark smirk appeared on his face, jaw twitching a little as his expression deepened.

"Who says I'd want to spend time with you, [Last]?" he sniggered, enjoying your somewhat disappointed expression. Somehow, it made him feel alive; he adored feeling on edge, it reminded him to always play at his best around you. And besides, you knew the game by now: insult, verbal backhand, insult, repeat. For that reason alone, you allowed a pout to come onto your face as well as a comical glare.

"Jeeeaaaaannn..." Your voice was a whine of purposeful proportion, and it obviously grated on his nerves. Nevertheless, he smirked at you and leaned back slightly, folding his arms behind his head. You wondered how he managed to keep that position comfortably when there was no back on the bench you were sitting on.

"We'll be going to the training yard. I'd personally love to bombard you with snow." More snark – and it riled you up a little. You glared at him, this time for real.

"You're ice cold, you know that, Jean?"

He laughed – apparently he found you funny.

**X x**

As soon as you had gone outside with the copper-haired soldier, you could feel the chills trying to get through your coat. It was working to some degree, but it had warmed up a little as compared to that early morning; in all honesty, you weren't looking forward to having snow hurled at you, it was cold enough already and Jean, though brash and reckless, was bound to land at least one hit. You sighed, trying to mentally prepare yourself for the inevitable.

The ground below you shimmered with a thick layer of ice, slippery and dangerous. As soon as Jean stepped onto it, his boot gave way and slid across the ice, stopping with his legs stretched uncomfortably, a strained expression on his face. You felt a laugh bubble in your throat and it eventually made its way past your lips, loud and triumphant, though genuinely merry and bright. When he narrowed his gaze at you from over his shoulder, you only laughed harder. That pose! That _face_!

"[First]! Help me!" Jean ordered, legs threatening to give way while you continued to laugh. In fact, you continued for several minutes, spluttering every time you managed to settle down, his expression not doing anything to help your explosion of happy laughter. His situation was just too compromising – and you were just too mean to help him! Eventually managing to get a grip, Jean was still wobbling in place, having given up trying to get you to stop poking fun of him.

You were a mean... mean... _mean... _girl.

A sudden evil smile crossed your face and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of it; you moved to the left, where there was a firm and deep blanket of snow, stretching as far as the eye could see. You bent down a little and scooped a small bundle into your small hands, rolling it into a ball and throwing it lightly at Jean's back, watching as it exploded into tiny fragments of a tell-tale attack. Upon impact, though light, Jean screeched.

"The fuck was that for?!" he cried, slipping a little more across the ice, his other boot attempting to dig further into the snow. He moaned in remote pain, stretched uncomfortably, his body shuddering with effort. You only cackled at his defeat, much like he had done so many times in the past.

"For knocking me over last training session!" you exclaimed gleefully, a wide smile on your face. You picked up a tiny bit of snow and paraded close to him, suddenly shoving minuscule portion down his jacket, effectively making him jerk forwards and slip on the ice, banging flat against it. He wasn't in too much pain, you could see – he was affected more by the sheer freezing temperature of the ice below him, rather than the impact he had made upon it. You loomed over him, your shadow reminding him that he had some repercussion to dish out eventually. "And that," you spoke up once more, a thin smirk scrawled across your face like rushed handwriting. "Well... that was just because I thought it would be funny, y'know?"

He didn't respond, merely laid there in shuddering silence, though rage and wrath were obviously playing on his features. You just snickered to yourself, enjoying the moment of glory. Briefly, you pondered why you two were even outside in the first place; Shadis had obviously held training off in the hopes that no more soldiers would get themselves into accidents upon preparation for their 'big exam', the expedition. Going out here with Jean seemed to defeat the object... but you weren't on to care. You weren't causing harm, and on the bright side, you were still going to be fit for examination.

It was only then that you felt the man's hand wrap around your ankle and yank hard, causing you to fall over, smacking your lithe body against the ice. You writhed angrily, instinctively arching your body away from the freezing surface attempting to get up, only to slip as your boots had no grip. After a couple of minutes of wriggling, you managed to get up slightly, but was instantly pushed down by a heavy weight spreading over your back, sending you back to the ground again. You realised it was Jean who had flung himself across you in order to keep you from getting up, destined to suffer the cold the same as he had. You squealed as the tip of your stomach was pressed against the frozen floor, your shirt having ridden up your body the slightest bit upon being shoved by the rowdy teen currently on top of you.

You knew it was silly, but the thought made you blush. Luckily, Jean wasn't going to notice it any time soon; he was too busy trying to alternate between covering his ears due to your screaming and holding you against the ice.

"Doesn't feel so good down there, does it?" he hissed, eerily close to your ear. You only struggled harder, despite the undeniable heat rushing to your core. You couldn't deny it, Jean had always excited you, you had had a couple 'experiences' with him in the past and they were some of the most memorable memories you had of your time serving as a solider. He was fresh and exciting, exhilarating and liberating... but one of the most facetious assholes you had ever met.

"J-Jean!" Your voice was high-pitched and your eyes were screwed shut, a soft pink resting on your cheeks. It was **SO **cold! He didn't seem to want to relent his grip, even getting comfortable, the only thing of his touching the ice being his knees and his thick boots, the rest of his being draped over you like a heavy blanket. It was getting slightly harder to breathe, you realised, and you pushed harder against him, trying your best to lift his weight whilst your hands slipped forwards. This was some incredibly slippery ice; in fact, you'd never experienced ice like it. "_Jean_!" you yelped again, slipping once more after another failed attempt. He only grinned, looking alluring lofty and relaxed atop you.

_It's too cold..._

Your entire front half was going numb by now and still snugly did Jean lay. You were beginning to panic, your thoughts running wild; what if you caught something bad? What about flu that disabled you from going on the expedition? Or what about a death cold that had you in bed for several weeks? The thought was enough to turn your already-pale skin even whiter; you were almost the same shade as the snow.

"Jean, if you don't get off me, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll-!"

"'ey! What are you guys doing...?" you both heard a voice and snapped your heads towards the sound, only to see Connie and Sasha stood in the snow, a ways off from the ice. Connie was giving you a knowing look despite him being clueless about your situation, and Sasha looked genuinely confused. And a tad frightened. Meanwhile, Jean began to blush and attempt to get up, only for the result to be the same as before: his boots slipping. By now, Connie was desperately holding back laughter whilst Sasha chewed on some bread thoughtfully.

"Aren't you cold down there...?" she questioned, swallowing her mouthful, a little smirk crossing her face, satisfaction radiating from her body. Jean glowered up at her; you were rendered useless, being faced away from the pair of them, the only indication that they were there being their voices.

"Yes!" you cried, only for Jean to elbow you slightly.

"She's fine," he spoke for you. "Was getting a little too _hot-headed _for her own good anyway."

The two jokers exchanged glances with knowing smirks, their previous thoughts only solidifying, their eyes glinting with mischief.

"S-Sasha... Connie..." you spoke up, earning their attention. You could tell by the silence that followed and the tell-tale "hm?" of acknowledgement. "Help me out. Get this brute off of me." you continued to beg, only for Jean to scoff. Even so, he remained quiet, curious to see your 'plan'. He sniggered at the thought of you begging, though something about the fact gave him a particular chill.

"How...?"

"Pelt the fucker with snow." you grunted unceremoniously, though a tiny smile was playing on your features. Jean's face had paled slightly, though he made no move of desperation to get up. Connie shifted to get a ball of snow in his hands while Sasha gathered it up in ungodly amounts, complaining how her fingers were cold moments later, but still held onto all of it regardless. Connie tossed the ball from hand to hand, before pausing.

"What's in it for us, eh, [First]?" the young man asked craftily. If you had been facing him, you would have glared at him. You let out a tut of impatience, Jean finding the hesitation particularly amusing as he snickered audibly.

"I'll sneak you some extra food." you promised weakly; at this, Sasha looked particularly happy. At least, you considered, if Sasha was urging Connie to go along with it, he'd be less likely to consider it a bad deal and just get this heavy bastard off of you already. You smiled a little, feeling a little at ease as you heard Sasha's begs increase and Connie's resistance fall even further.

"All right, all right!" he eased her, Sasha whooping triumphantly, accidentally throwing the remaining bread in her hands across the snowy landscape. The look of heartbreak on her face was equal to somebody dying, that much you could say even without looking. "We'll worry about your stupid bread later," you heard Connie speak up. You could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice as he regarded Jean with devious eyes, snowball still equipped. It was his turn to feel uneasy as he attempted to shuffle back; what made it even better was that you couldn't possible get hit at all, save for your boots.

Words couldn't describe your triumph when you heard the sound of Connie's snowball flying into Jean's back, causing the man atop you to shift desperately as more began to plummet down on him, Sasha joining in, heavily influenced by the additional food she would receive this continued until there was a 'shower' of snow hitting Jean at an almost constant rate. He eventually slid from you, surprisingly high-pitched noises emitting from his mouth as the coldness hit him everywhere. Before sliding away, he cast you a glare and sat a way from the offending soldiers; he knew they wouldn't come on the ice. They were too smart for that, albeit not daring enough in the first place.

When Jean was some distance away from you, Sasha helped you on to the snow. You stood beside her, staring at Jean, who stared back at you lividly, visibly freezing to the bone. You waved cutely at him, all the while a sickly sweet smile playing on your lips. He sneered at you, though you swore you saw a faint blush dusting across his cheeks like nobody's business. The possibility made you tilt your head curiously. Why would that be...?

"So... about that extra food..." Sasha piped up, looking at you hopefully. You chuckled, not expecting anything less as you turned on your heel and began to walk back to the mess hall with the pair of them, leaving Jean shouting after you, slipping and sliding all over the place in his feeble attempts to get up, all the while throwing curses at your retreating back.

**X x**

Back in the mess hall, you had fulfilled your promise and given both Sasha and Connie their extra food (it was easy to snag, they really should have monitored scraps more carefully, you silently mused). When you had first walked in, you were greeted with the most pleasant warm feeling you swore you'd felt in years – you put it down to being so freezing cold beforehand, front half 'thawing' almost immediately as you stepped into the dining area. Now, however, it felt a little suffocating, with the abnormal amount of noise and chatter going on.

The door slammed open and your eyes averted to the man in the doorway who was soaking wet. Needless to say he didn't look too good, dripping both audibly and visibly. Nobody else really paid attention, too absorbed in their own chatter to do so. Sullenly, the soaking wet Jean made his way to the same table as you, Sasha and Connie and sat down in pitiful silence.

"Ah, Jean." you smiled, though your eyes were glinting with mischief. "How nice to see you again. I'm sure you had fun on the ice, no?" This sentence earned snickers from the other two in your party, though they managed to keep their noise to a minimum whilst Jean gave you a livid glare.

"It was 'fun' for a while – then it _gave way_." Jean hissed, eyes narrowing as his hair continued to drip. You'd be the last to admit, but all wet and worked-up, Jean didn't look half bad... actually, he looked incredibly attractive. Not that he wasn't anyway. You caught yourself; not that he was anyway! Ah... you didn't know what to think...! Jean seemed to notice your strained silence, as well as your tiny blush, but didn't think anything of it, too angry about his own situation to even begin to think about yours. He held your gaze, sharp and ever so slightly resentful. You couldn't care less, though the thought of him hating you stung a little bit. Regardless, you held his gaze.

The ice gave way... strange, it had seemed so thick when you were laying on it. It was enough to support both you and Jean in the same area, and including your tousle as well. You frowned a little, thought felt satisfaction tickle at you, quickly turning your frown into a smirk once more.

"Maybe you'll think twice before trying to push me around." Your voice was slick with mockery and twined with the lace of morale. However, Jean saw past this "bullshit" and narrowed his eyes to a dangerous level.

"You're ice-fucking-cold... you know that, [First]?"

Oh, you knew it all right.

**X x**

**Yay! Well, this was fun to write, albeit a very timely project. I've been on the run as far as study's concerned, since my school failed to tell me about exams that decide my future so whe-heeyyyyy, fun fun fun! Anyhow, I ope you liked this dumb little fanfic- it wasn't really supposed to be well-done in terms of plot or even romance, it was just a nice little one-shot that was made to make me giggle. I apologise if anything's confusing. **

**Keith ought to get them some better boots; the ones they have are slippy as fuck.**


End file.
